


Properly Watered

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen, office life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny ficlet; Tatsumi through Tsuzuki's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properly Watered

Everything was so _orderly_ on Tatsumi's desk, right where it should be. It was always dusted, and neat, and organized to the centimeter.

Tsuzuki thought Tatsumi believed, truly believed, that if he just organized things properly, if everything was filed properly and cared for correctly and watered when needed, then everything would be all right.

Tsuzuki envied Tatsumi that, and loved him for it, and pitied him, just a little.


End file.
